Despicable Me Minions Yaoi - Dave x Kevin
by pinky62111
Summary: Dave and Kevin go to a fancy restaurant, and then go to Kevin's home and have some fun ;) **LEMON!**


"Heuwhrugkwf" Dave said cheerfully before drinking his glass of water, staring lovingly ahead at Kevin from across the table.

"Jehdigwd!" Kevin replied, a light shade of blue forming on his cheeks as he blushed. He was so amazed at how happy Dave was, especially with him at this totally exquisite and expensive restaurant. The waitress walked up to the adorable little couple, fake happiness and excitement etched across her tired face,

"Can I get you two anything?" she asked.

"BANANA!" Dave yelled out. Kevin and him gasped simultaneously and blushed dark shades of blue at each other. They began to giggle like little yellow maniacs. The waitress stared in confusion and fright, and began to slowly back away until she was no longer noticed and ran off. In the distance, you could hear her shaky, fear-stricken voice yell out, "Nope, nope, nope. I'm moving to Nope City!"

Kevin left two walnuts and a penny on the table before standing up, taking Dave's hand, and leading him outside. Together, hand in hand, they walked home. They chuckled down the streets together, making jokes while sounding like complete psycho paths and scaring the shit out of the neighborhood.

"Sjwhdbddne~" Kevin said as he opened the door to his home for Dave.

"Jdehwhfiu!" Dave exclaimed and pranced inside like a cute little fairy princess girl. As he walked in, he immediately recognized the sweet, welcoming, suffocating, tummy-rumbling aroma of bananas imported directly from Africa. He looked ahead to see a heart-shaped red velvet bed, covered in yellow rose petals that are in the shape of a banana.

Dave grinned, squealed, and slapped his hands against his cheeks with excitement.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!" Dave exclaimed.

"Jsowldnoenf?" Kevin asked in a seductive tone, hugging Dave from behind. Dave blushed darker than a blueberry and nodded. Kevin spinned him around and planted a long, wet kiss on Dave's voluptuous yellow lips.

Kevin pushed Dave back and lied him down onto the bed. His hands roamed around Dave's body as their tongues danced around each other.

"Sndh-nwjdkbd.." Dave gasped through his soft moans.

"Jdehffk." Kevin replied with a wink. Dave bit his lip before diving in for another long, passionate kiss. Kevin climbed up on top of Dave and straddled him. He took off his own goggles before removing Dave's.

"Bhwdbedg…" Kevin reassured Dave. Dave bit his lower lip and nodded, a bit nervous. Kevin glided his hand downward and began to unbutton Dave's overalls. Dave shivered with excitement as he became completely nude. Kevin lowered himself and jerked Dave's member, while teasing him with gentle licks on the tip. Dave shuddered and moaned, rolling his head back as he did.

"Banana~" Kevin cooed at Dave, and giggled before inserting Dave's long, thick staff deep inside his mouth.

Soon, both of their clothes were completely removed. David is lying down on his stomach, awaiting the wonders and pleasures that Kevin has to offer him. Dave felt Kevin's hard, throbbing member slide slowly and deeply inside of him. Dave bit down hard on a pillow as he tried with all of his might to fight off a scream, while letting out a small moan. Kevin stuck his tongue out like a dog as he clutched Dave's hips and began to thrust.

"Wduudge!~" Dave and Kevin moaned together. Kevin was thrusting in hard and fast, causing Dave to now be on the brink of reaching climax.

"Dhefdfbmf~" Kevin whispered seductively into Dave's ear.

"BANANAAAAAAA~" Dave screamed out as he released his sticky, green material onto the blankets and sheets. Kevin panted and moaned as he released himself inside of Dave. Dave lied his head down into a pillow, and Kevin rested his on Dave's back.

"Dhwdkbvef…" Dave said as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Njsbddb." Kevin replied, nodding in agreement.

A few months later, Dave had found out that he is pregnant with the love of his life's child...Yes, Kevin's baby. They plan to get married and name the child Davin. 3


End file.
